Trouble with the Titans
by Mariba8
Summary: This is my first story. It has a new superhero, who I created by myself. This is the first story in a series. It focuses on arguments in the teen titans. It also has some action and romance. RobStar, BBRae, CyBlackfire.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor DC comics, nor Warner Brothers Studios. That should keep myself headache free. On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Hey there, readers this story is the first "episode" in . This is also my first story, and I would appreciate reviews and comments. There will be a sequel to this story. It also includes a random character in it. I always imagined how it would be if someone from our world ended up on the teen titans' world and so here is this story with my idols. Alright, let's start telling the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue:

"Awesome kick by me, 2 goals to 2 goals," John said to his best friend, Danny.

"Yeah right, it was more like a lucky shot!," Danny replied.

The two boys were playing soccer in a lonely, beautiful park. It was a beautiful day and there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the sky. They were great friends and knew each other since kindergarten. Both had just turned seventeen in march. John was running over to Danny when a familiar song rang out of his pocket.

"Ahhhh man, Danny, I gotta go, catchya later."

"Alright, seeya later." Danny waved goodbye.

John took off, jogging slowly and humming to himself. Just then, he heard a loud rumble from the sky. He looked up and saw dark clouds appearing.

"Oh, shoot, I better get home quickly," John thought to himself. He started running at a sprint. Just then lightning flashed and struck a tree. Then something weird appeared. It looked like a black hole. It started sucking John in.

"Help! HELP!" Hel..." His shouts were cut off as he was suddenly enveloped and sucked in completely.

(-SCENE BREAK-)

In a dark warehouse, somewhere...

"Where am I-I-I?" asked John to himself.

"You're in Jump City," replied a deep ominous voice.

"Who a-ar-e yo-u-u?, John said frightenly.

"I shall remain anonymous." The figure replied and shot a huge laser at John. John screamed

"Mwah-ha-ha-ha!." The figure disappeared into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I know that the teen titans didn't appear, but they will in the next chapter. I promise. I would appreciate all reviews. This was just the prologue. Until next time, see ya guys later.


	2. A new villain?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor DC comics, nor Warner Brothers Studios. That should keep myself headache free. On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, thanks for the 29 views. I am going to be updating much more often now. I didn't know that people actually read my stories. Thanks! Please leave reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The titans had changed a lot since Tokyo. Cyborg got a few upgrades with the help of Tony Stark and now could fly. Robin got trained by Captain America and learned some more fighting techniques. Since Tokyo, the titans took a vacation to Mexico (like Beast Boy asked) and enjoyed it greatly. Starfire, though, wasn't as bubbly and happy as she was usually was because Robin and her, failed to advance their relationship. Robin was always up, working and filling out paperwork. She longed for him and missed him, but he was never there.

Meanwhile, things were going great for Beast Boy and Raven. Both were dating in secret for a while, and the others didn't know. Cyborg and Starfire suspected something but didn't say anything.

"So Cyborg, wanna play Mega Monkeys 7?" Beast Boy asked his best friend.

"No time for it! Trouble near the new Xenothium plant!" Robin interrupted them.

"Red X?!" Beast Boy asked.

"No, a new criminal…" Robin stated before shouting, "Titans Go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**At the abandoned warehouse…**_

"Ahhhh, what's wrong with me." John screamed in the dark.

Random burst of energy were detonating and all was haywire. One huge container of red stuff exploded and hit John. John started firing these colorful balls of light hitting and destroying things. Then he spotted 5 dark figures, on a rooftop.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," one of them said to John.

"Why?" John asked him.

"Because then you will have to answer to us! Titans GO!" Robin shouted.

This girl in a purple cloak tried to grab him with huge black arms. Another girl fired green balls of energy. A boy turned into a lion and chased him. A tall man who appeared to be half metal turned his arm into a cannon and took a shot at John. Finally the one who had shouted at John leapt and tried to hit him with a staff. While John himself was overwhelmed, his body took over. From his own hands, huge colorful arms came out of it and grabbed the girls black arms and through her across the room. She crashed right into computers and got electrocuted.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG," Raven cried in pain.

A neon blue shield sprouted from his other arm's wrist and deflected the green balls of energy. It reflected and hit the orange girl who was flying.

"Eep," Starfire said in surprise. As you know, Tamaraneans aren't immune to their own blasts.

He jumped out of the way of the cannon blast and fired his own neon red blast at the huge tin man.

"Damn it!" Cyborg yelled.

"OWWWWWWW!" John screamed in agony. He turned around and saw that the lion had bit his leg. Neon green energy enveloped his fist and he knocked the daylights out of Beast Boy.

"Give it up," Robin said to the boy.

The boy had turned around to face his last obstacle. Without a word, a blue sword formed in his hand. He grasped it with two hands and studied Robin. Robin's eyes narrowed and jumped forward, swinging his staff. John parried it and counter attacked by thrusting at Robin's unprotected back. Robin blocked the thrust and kicked John. While John bent over, Robin hit him on the head. John laid down flat on the ground. Just when Robin turned around, John seized his chance and jumped up while thrusting his blue sword at Robin's shoulder.

"AAGGGHHH!" Robin screamed in agony. Without another word, the boy created a brightly colored disc and flew out of the warehouse. The 5 teen titans stared at the disappearing figure until Cyborg piped up.

"Who was that guy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well how did you like that cliff hanger. Please leave reviews. If there is anything I can change for the better, message me what was wrong and the new text. Thanks guys and keep reading, I promise to update really fast. Ta-ta for now.


End file.
